


Stopping Ed From Ruining His Taste Buds

by Anonymous



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emira and Amity are done telling him not to eat stuff, Fixing Edric's Bad Habit, Luz has concerns, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Emira and Amity come up with a way to keep Edric from tasting things he should not be. Luz has questions.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Stopping Ed From Ruining His Taste Buds

Stopping Ed From Ruining His Taste Buds

“Why is Ed sucking on a binky?”

Though the question was pointed at Emira and Amity, Luz was pointing at the oldest Blight sibling. His mouth bobbed behind a dark green binky that matched his hair color.

“Oh, that,” Emira replied once she understood what Luz was asking about, “you know how Ed has a bad habit of trying to taste weird stuff? We figured we could get him to stop if we gave his mouth something else to work on. We tried gum, but he kept swallowing it when he’s not supposed to. This is our second idea.”

Amity added, “He only has it out when we’re sure Mom and Dad won’t see. They would go insane if they caught him playing with it.”

“Well, does it work?” Luz looked at him again.

Emira smirked. “Ed, you haven’t taken that out in like two hours, have you?”

Edric gave a thumbs-up, the binky continued to bounce up and down.

The End


End file.
